Non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) is more prevalent in Japanese Americans than in either native Japanese or the general U.S. White population. The goal is to study longitudinally the development of abnormal glucose tolerance in relation to risk factors already found to be associated with NIDDM in older (45-74 yr) Japanese Americans in the cross- sectional analyses of our previous studies. The following is our general hypothesis: The high prevalence of NIDDM in Japanese Americans results from the interaction of familial factors and environmental (behavioral) factors reflecting "westernization", such as nutrition, physical activity, acculturation, and phychosocial stress, to increase the prevalence of insulin resistance, hyperinsulinemia, hyperglycemia, and weight gain with preferential truncal fat deposition, responses modified by gender and menopausal status of females. Our specific aim is: To continue longitudinal study of risk factors in the development of NIDDM in a cohort of older non-diabetic second-generation Japanese-American men and (post-menopausal) women in King County, Washington, and expand the third generation baseline sample and complete cross-sectional analyses in preparation for future longitudinal studies on the development of NIDDM in third-generation men and (currently premenopausal) women.